Patent Document 1 discloses a known lever type connector. The lever type connector comprises a pair of housings which are detachably coupled with each other. On of the housings has installed therein a number of female type connecting terminals and the other housing also has installed therein a number of male type connecting terminals which may be connected to respective female type connecting terminals. A rotating lever having a cam slit is pivotally provided on the one housing, and a driven pin which may be engaged with the cam slit is formed on the other housing.
As shown in FIG. 7, the known connector includes two housings 1 and 4, and the male housing 1 having the male type connecting terminals installed therein comprises a rotating lever 3 having a cam slit 2 formed therein. The other female housing 4 having the female type connecting terminals installed therein comprises a driven pin 5 which is to be engaged with the cam slit 2 of the rotating lever 3.
At first the male housing 1 and female housing 4 are opposed to each other and the driven pin 5 is placed in opposition to an opening of the cam slit 2 as illustrated in FIG. 8, and then the rotating lever 3 is rotated in a counter-clockwise direction, the driven pin 5 is pulled toward the male housing 1 by the engagement of the driven pin 5 with the cam slit 2. In this manner, the female housing 4 is easily inserted into the male housing 1 without requiring a large force and at the same time the female type connecting terminals are coupled with corresponding male type connecting terminals.
In order to lock the male and female housings 1 and 4 in the engaged condition, a claw portion 6 is provided on the rotating lever 3 and a cooperating receiving portion 7 is provided on the female housing 4. When the claw portion 6 is engaged with the receiving portion 7, the rotating lever 3 could not be accidentally rotated in the clockwise direction, and thus the engaged condition of the housings 1 and 4 is remained.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Kokai 2003-123896